pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kecleon
|name='Kecleon' |jname=(カクレオン Kakureon) |ndex=352 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= KEK-lee-on |hp=60 |atk=90 |def=70 |satk=60 |sdef=120 |spd=40 |total=440 |species=Color Swap Pokémon |type= |height=3'03" |weight=48.5 lbs |ability=Color Change |color=Green |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Kecleon (Japanese: カクレオン Kakureon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is number 352 on the National Pokédex. Kecleon is a basic stage Pokémon and has no evolutions. It appears in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games as the shopkeeper. Appearance Kecleons resemble a chameleon. The main color on a Kecleon is green, the second most color is yellow and then they have a red zigzag stripe on their chest. The spikes on its head is yellow like the circles on by its eyes.It has a curly tail and small yellow feet. Information Kecleons are one of the most powerful Pokémon in the Mystery Dungeon games. If you shoplift it, it automatically has the move Agility set, and has Color Change, which changes its type by the move you use. To recruit it, you have to have to be Level 90 or higher with a Friend Bow (shoplift to encounter). Special abilities Kecleon have the ability Color Change. This allows Kecleon to change its type to the same type as the attacks that hit it. Kecleon has the ability to blend in with its surroundings. Only the red stripe on its chest remains visible at all times. It can sneak up on its prey and use its long tongue to trap it. In the anime In the Johto region championship a trainer named Harrison had a Kecleon which was defeated by Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. It also in the Special Red\Blue Rescue team Go Getters as the Kecleon Brothers. They have the same role as they do in the video game ; shopkeepers. It also appers in the short Pikachu's Pikaboo Evolution Kecleon does not evolve. Game info Game locations | rubysapphire=Routes 118, 119, 120, 121 and 123| rsrarity=Rare| emerald=Routes 118, 119, 120, 121 and 123| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 210 (Poké Radar) (Diamond only)| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Great Marsh (After obtaining National Pokédex)| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Transfer from Pokéwalker| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex entries | name=Kecleon| ruby=Kecleon is capable of changing it's body colors at will to blend in with its surroundings. There is one exception - this Pokémon can't change the zigzag pattern on its belly.| sapphire=Kecleon alters it's body coloration to blend in with its surroundings, allowing it to sneak up on its prey unnoticed. Then it lashes out with its long, stretchy tongue to instantly ensnare the unsuspecting target.| emerald=A Pokémon that has the ability to alter it's body colors to match its surroundings. A Kecleon reverts to its original colors if it is startled.| firered=It changes body color to blend in with its surroundings. It also changes color if it is happy or sad.| leafgreen=It changes body color to blend in with its surroundings. It also changes color if it is happy or sad.| diamond=It can freely change its body's color. The zigzag pattern on its belly doesn't change, however.| pearl=It can freely change its body's color. The zigzag pattern on its belly doesn't change, however.| platinum=It can freely change its body's color. The zigzag pattern on its belly doesn't change, however.| heartgold=It changes it's shading to match it's surroundings so it can sneak up on prey. Only its belly patterns stay fixed.| soulsilver=It changes it's shading to match it's surroundings so it can sneak up on prey. Only its belly patterns stay fixed.| black=It can freely change its body's color. The zigzag pattern on its belly doesn't change, however.| white=It can freely change its body's color. The zigzag pattern on its belly doesn't change, however.| black 2=It can freely change its body's color. The zigzag pattern on its belly doesn't change, however.| white 2=It can freely change its body's color. The zigzag pattern on its belly doesn't change, however. }} Trivia * Kecleon first appeared in the Hoenn region. * Two Kecleons were seen in one of the anime episodes, and were named "Redie" and "Greenie". They were seen in the Johto region and this marked the first appearance of a Generation III Pokémon. * It is the only Pokémon with the ability Color Change. * Due to Kecleon's ability, Color Change, if it knows the move Synchronoise, if the opponent uses a move that would receive STAB Kecleon would change to that type and then deal damage to the opponent using the previously mentioned move, Synchronoise. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon